1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic device testing, and more particularly, to integrated circuit (IC) testing using analog test instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's SOC (System On a Chip) ICs implement in a single device functions that used to be supported in a chip set. As a result, a single IC device is likely to have both analog and digital functionalities, including audio and video signal generation and acquisition, digital signal processing, and high speed serial interfaces. The testing of these devices requires both digital instruments for testing digital pins and analog instruments for testing analog pins.